


Let's think about the future

by Jayin (yjkt64171)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjkt64171/pseuds/Jayin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet is writing about her life after the war when her love is interrupting her.<br/>Challenge: Ultimate Het Love Competition from Fanfiction.net<br/>Prompt: blue, novel and clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's think about the future

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

It's almost Christmas, everywhere is been decorating with spring light.  
'It's really nice if you walk with the one you love.' Harriet thought.  
After the war, Harriet and Draco agreed to be brother and sister, and Draco already find his new love which Harry really happy for him. While Harriet also find her new love; her unrequited love. Harriet know that nobody will love her the way she really is, because of the wealth and the famous, who is not want to date with the famous Harrie Potter, the Heir of Potter and Black family, and the girl who defeated the most powerful dark lord aka. Lord Voldemort (even he's dead, most wizards and witches are afraid to say his name. Harriet really do not understand them.)  
While Harriet is walking down the street...  
+++++++++  
"Love, what are you doing?" the curious voice came right behind Harriet.  
"Just writing something sort of novel or something like that"  
"About?" His hands cupped Harriet's face, his left index finger rubbed Harriet's frowned eyebrow.  
"My life after the war." Harriet is looking into the eyes of the one she love whose eyes color is baby blue as the clear sky.  
He placed a chaste kiss on Harriet's lips. "I'm sorry that I'm not realize our feeling for each other early."  
"It's ok. Now that we have each other. Before the war break out, if you do realize it, at that time I can't be with you , not because of Draco, but because I don't know that I can kill Voldemort and stay alive until the end"  
Harriet placed her hand above Charlie's left hand and placed a gentle kiss on Charlie's palm while locked her eyes with Charlie's.  
"I know that but ..."  
"No but, Charlie. We do not know how thing is going to happen when the war going to break out, and I'm not have time to think about anything except how to defeat Voldemort or destroy his horcrux."  
Charlie pulled Harriet in the passionate and desperate kiss, hugged Harriet close to him. To think that he's going to lose Harriet in that war made his heart-wrenching.  
"Let's think about the present and the future together, Charlie." Harriet said after she ended the kiss.  
"Yeah. Let's do that."

-fin-


End file.
